


I'm not alone

by roseloly12



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Character Death, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Sick Character, Sometimes Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseloly12/pseuds/roseloly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokozawa Takafumi se encuentra en un mundo que está llegando a su fin, sin embargo eso no es lo que más le duele... sino el hecho de que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a al hombre que ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Año 2018**

  
¿Qué puede ser peor que un amor no correspondido? Si es como un veneno que te mata lentamente. Yokozawa miró la ventana, el cielo estaba gris tal vez comenzaría a llover. Pero la tormenta ya estaba en su corazón, y era más fuerte que él.  
Esa mañana fue citado por Takano en una sala de reuniones y una vez dentro de ella, este le dijo lo que tuvo que haber entendido desde un principio. Que él ama a Onodera y no le permitía interferir en su relación con el susodicho. Yokozawa no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Finalmente Takano lo puso en su sitio. ¿Cómo era posible? Si él fue quien cuidó de él, lo acompañó en sus peores momentos, le limpió sus lágrimas… lágrimas que el mismo Onodera había causado. En parte Yokozawa no quería que su mejor amigo volviera a pasar por aquello una vez más, no podía evitar preocuparse.  
—Lo siento…—murmuró el editor en jefe.  
—Idiota… no te preocupes.—dijo para que no se inquietara.  
Era lo que menos quería, ser una carga.  
El estruendo interrumpió el ambiente tenso y lo convirtió en una situación de pánico. La alarma indicaba que algo andaba mal y todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar hacia los lados espantados.  
Esa alarma fue instalada hace 4 años, cuando el mundo se declaró en estado de emergencia sanitaria. Un pequeño virus que antes se pintaba inofensivo había sido mutado y convertido en un arma biológica. El responsable de haberlo liberado se suicidó antes de ser atrapado, sin embargo ese no era el problema mayor. Meses después se convirtió en una pandemia y el número de mortalidad aumentaba. Las autoridades fingían tenerlo lo más controlado permisible para que no se sembrara el caos aunque no les sirvió de mucho. Era una enfermedad muy poderosa al atacar completamente el sistema inmunológico y nervioso, que a cuestión de unos días te quitaba la vida. No existe la cura.  
Al paso de los años se fueron aislando a los enfermos para evitar contagios, y las normas de sanidad se volvieron aún más estrictas para que las personas pudieran tener una vida más o menos normal.  
Yokozawa y Takano se dirgieron a la división de Esmerald, donde algunos empleados tenían puesto un cubrebocas. Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, dejándolos sin salida. La luz amarilla de la alarma hizo que Takano arrugara la nariz.  
—¿Dónde está Onodera? —preguntó a Hatori, quien sostenía un teléfono.  
—Fue al baño, debe estar adentro de otra sala.  
Hatori procedió a marcar en el teléfono de una forma muy preocupada y ansiosa.  
Takano imitó la acción, trataría de llamar a Ritsu.  
—Mierda, no hay recepción.  
La operadora era la que contestaba. El servicio estaba saturado porque seguramente una gran cantidad de gente intentaba llamar al mismo tiempo.  
—Si está adentro de una sala no hay de qué preocuparse, tranquilízate. —el instinto sobreprotector de Yokozawa no se quedó atrás.  
—No lo puedo impedir.—el pelinegro golpeteaba la punta del pie contra el suelo como un niño que espera por su comida favorita.  
Yokozawa se preocupó por sus padres y por Sorata, el cual en este instante debía estar dormido en su cama gozando de calma.  
—No responde… ¡¿Cuándo abrirá la puerta?!—Kisa perdió los estribos y protestó contra el oficial que cuidaba la entrada.  
Y no era el único, unos cuantos más también se hallaban enfurecidos y desesperados.  
—Oiga, no saldrán hasta que mejore la situación.  
La gente hacía barullo y pedía por sus seres queridos. Mino sostuvo a Kisa de los hombros y le insistió en que se calmase, mientras que el (casi) siempre Hatori caminaba hacia la misma dirección que el anterior.  
Yokozawa empezaba a perder la paciencia y Takano estaba en las mismas. De pronto se escuchó un ruido similar al de una bomba y las paredes y el suelo temblaron.  
—¿Qué diablos…?  
Yokozawa quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo allá afuera.  
Las puertas inesperadamente se abrieron y la gente salió disparada, el guardia se ahogó en las olas humanas.  
—¡Onodera!—Takano corrió en busca de su subordinado.  
El castaño escuchó que una voz familiar lo llamaba y volteó la mirada.  
—¡Takano-san! ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó el heredero de Onodera Shuppan.  
Takano tomó de su mano y lo jaló hacia la salida junto con Yokozawa. Tenemos que salir de aquí dijo.  
Afuera era un desórden peor que el que habían presenciado hacia unos minutos. Las personas corrían despavoridas y ya no respetaban lo que las autoridades decían. Que día… pensó Yokozawa, de lo que parecía un día aparentemente normal se volvió un desastre en todos los sentidos.  
Takano rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó sus llaves.  
—Vámonos, es peligroso seguir aquí. —se echó a andar seguido por un muy nervioso Onodera.  
—Tu auto es sólo de dos plazas…—habló Yokozawa.  
—Haremos espacio—.  
—No. Vete, yo estaré bien. Tomaré un taxi.  
El ‘’Oso Salvaje’’ de Marukawa Shoten le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.  
—Yokozawa… no—.  
—Estaré bien, prioridades Masamune.  
Takano realmente no quería dejarlo solo pero si él prefería otro camino no lo arrastraría con él de nuevo.  
—Cuida de Sorata, por favor.  
—Lo haré.  
El par apenas dio unos pasos cuando Yokozawa gritó.  
—¡Onodera!  
El aludido volvió su atención hacia él. Lo miró con tristeza y no entendía el por qué, creía que Onodera tampoco le agradaba.  
—No lo arruines.  
Este sonrió levemente y asintió la cabeza como un agradecimiento. Esa fue la última vez que los vio durante mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D soy nueva aquí y bueno, ya lo habrán notado
> 
> Adelanté un poco los años pero los personajes siguen teniendo sus edades originales n.n


	2. Capítulo 1

El taxista parecía bastante tranquilo a comparación con todo el mundo, era un día como cualquier otro para él. Los noticieros de la radio anunciaban que el brote del virus desconocido se había salido de control, un camión con desechos tóxicos se volcó en la principal fuente hidráulica de la ciudad y ahora la enfermedad está expuesta al medio ambiente. Aún no existía la suficiente información sobre lo que en realidad era, cómo se contagiaba y contrarrestaba por lo cual la gente tendía a caer en pánico. Se generó la anarquía y el pueblo comenzaba a preguntarse si el gobierno sería capaz de protegerlos a todos o sólo a los que tuviesen los recursos para pagarlo, algunos no estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaban. Las protestas surgieron a raíz de diferentes ámbitos y empeoraban la situación al tornarse violentas, las personas ya no estaban en paz por el miedo a morir. 

‘’Que gente tan molesta, se están comportando como animales’’ el chofer miraba con desapruebo las personas que pasaban corriendo con una expresión de terror. ‘’¡No se van a convertir en zombis!’’ bufó. De hecho tal suposición no fue descartada por científicos y médicos, se creía que hubiera una pequeña probabilidad, dadas las circunstancias, de que pudiese ocurrir. ‘’Por cierto, ¿piensa regresar a su casa?’’

Yokozawa salió de su nube de pensamientos. ‘’Sí,’’ respondió asintiendo, ‘’debo ir por mi gato’’.

‘’¿EH?,’’ el chofer parecía impresionado, ‘’¿va a arriesgar su pellejo por un gato?’’. 

‘’Lo he tenido por mucho tiempo y no quiero abandonarlo.’’ Después de todo Sorata ha sido su fiel compañero desde que Takano ya no pudo hacerse responsable del felino. Era como su familia. 

Llegaron al complejo de apartamentos de Yokozawa y este bajó del coche. Sacó de su billetera la paga para el taxista pero el hombre lo rechazó. ‘’Quédatelo, no es convincente que viva de todos modos,’’ luego se marchó. 

Yokozawa sintió un dolor en su pecho porque él tampoco sabía que le depararía el destino. Cuando entró a su apartamento, Sorata levantó la cabeza desde su cama y maulló. El pelinegro se le acercó para cargarlo en sus brazos mientras se dirigía a su habitación para hacer un poco de equipaje. También sacó la jaula transportadora y metió a Sorata ahí, ‘’Sé que no te gusta, pero no tengo otra opción’’, le explicó al sentir como si Sorata le reprochara con esos ojos ámbar. Alcanzó a divisar que lo vecinos subían maletas a sus autos y camionetas, figuró que toda la ciudad iba a ser evacuada. 

El vendedor terminó de hacer lo suyo y salió de su vivienda para no volver hasta que fuera seguro. Caminó hacia la calle que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, no creía que alguien en este momento le importara si reservó un boleto o no, también podía ir al puerto en la bahía por si las cosas se ponían peor. Se preguntó si Takano estaría bien, si lo logró conseguir una forma para salir del país.  
Intentó llamar a sus padres pero sólo respondía la contestadora, probablemente ya se habían marchado. A punto de cruzar la calle, escuchó que un auto se detenía a un lado de él, ’’¿Yokozawa-san?,’’ era una voz fresca familiar, ‘’¿Qué hace por ahí solo? Es peligroso’’. 

Kirishima Zen trabajaba en la misma compañía que Yokozawa, se saludaban cuando coincidían en los pasillos y nada más que eso. Yokozawa se sintió un poco irritado por el hecho de que pensara de que no podía manejarlo él mismo, típico de él, ‘’Estoy bien, voy al aeropuerto’’. Kirishima no se conformó con la respuesta de su compañero ‘’Sube, te llevo’’. 

Yokozawa dudó en hacerlo, no queriendo lucir como un aprovechado pero tampoco quería ser grosero declinando la oferta. Bajo la silenciosa presión de Kirishima optó por hacerlo ‘’Gracias aunque no era necesario’’ dijo al entrar al coche. ‘’De nada, de igual forma no me quise quedar con las ganas’’ sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina. Yokozawa se cuestionó con qué clase de tipo se metió.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La suerte no estaba del lado de nadie ese día. El aeropuerto se encontraba atestado hasta el tope, las personas se peleaba por conseguir un lugar en los próximos vuelos porque muchos aviones despegaron, el puerto debía estar en condiciones similares. No había modo de escapar. 

‘’Parece que la única solución es ir en coche’’ masculló Kirishima. Yokozawa volteó a verlo como si hablara con un demente ‘’¿Perdió la cabeza? Tardaríamos días en llegar al norte’’.

‘’Me pasa todo el tiempo. ¿Qué? ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea?’’ el hombre mayor miró directamente a los ojos de Yokozawa. No le daba buena espina al pelinegro, tal vez fue una equivocación haber aceptado—

Un hombre se arrojó contra la ventana en el lado del conductor acompañado de una expresión desesperada. Como la gente no hallaba la manera de huir, decidieron tomar medidas drásticas. Yokozawa divisó que el hombre que golpeaba la ventana tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Era uno de los síntomas del virus. El editor en jefe de Japun aceleró en reversa y Yokozawa se aferró al asiento. Cuando lograron salir de ahí, Yokozawa se aseguró de que Sorata no se hubiera caído junto con la jaula en la que estaba y respiró profundo. Eso fue lo más bizarro que le sucedió… hasta el momento. 

‘’¿Ahora lo ves? Es lo mejor’’ Kirishima se reacomodó en su asiento mientras afirmaba lo que supuso. 

Yokozawa se contuvo de no hacer algo indebido. Kirishima se estacionó en una gasolinera abandonada. 

‘’Bien, creo que hasta aquí llegó mi con usted Kirishima-san. Le deseo suerte.’’ El pelinegro iría a bajarse pero una mano lo detuvo, sorprendido miró a Kirishima.

‘’¿A dónde vas? Yo puedo llevarte a donde debes ir.’’ 

Yokozawa trató de zafarse de su agarre, ‘’No quiero ser una carga, además lo que suceda conmigo no es asunto suyo’’, el castaño no cedió a soltar su muñeca, ‘’No me sentiré bien si lo dejo a su suerte’’. 

‘’Es lo que cualquiera haría’’ 

‘’¿Tú lo harías?’’ 

No sabía a donde quería llegar el hombre, aunque a decir verdad a Yokozawa le caería el peso de la culpa si abandonara a alguien a quien puede ayudar. Se sentía agradecido con la generosidad de Kirishima y todo eso, no obstante él podría tener sus propios planes y no quería interferir. Observó el anillo de bodas de Kirishima. 

‘’¿Qué hay de su esposa? ¿No tendría que estar con ella?’’

Kirishima liberó el brazo de Yokozawa, ‘’No tengo esposa, falleció’’. 

Yokozawa sintió que se propasó de la línea, ‘’Lo lamento, no debí preguntar’’. 

Kirishima sonrió amablemente, ‘’Está bien, tiene mucho tiempo que pasó. Murió antes de que mi hija naciera’’. 

‘’¿Una hija?’’ Aturdido, levantó la cabeza después de haberla agachado. Ahora con más razón era un estorbo, Kirishima estaba perdiendo su tiempo con él en vez de ponerse en marcha directo al paradero de su hija. 

‘’Sí,’’ sonrió al recuerdo de su niña de 10 años, ‘’Ella está con sus abuelos y precisamente viajaron al norte de paseo. Se llama Hiyori’’.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hiyori._

Yokozawa imaginó el aspecto de la niña, apostaba que era linda aunque dudaba si su personalidad era igual siendo la hija de _Kirishima_.  
Pero seguía sintiéndose como un estorbo. Kirishima debía de estar con su familia. Parecía que el hombre leía los pensamientos del pelinegro y se adelantó:

—No me molesta llevarte conmigo, es más, me sentiría un saco de basura si no lo hiciera. Cuando tienes la oportunidad de ayudar, no hay que ignorarla.

Yokozawa no comprendía, ¿por qué arriesgarse por alguien que no conoces del todo? No eran amigos cercanos o familia, sólo trabajaban en la misma compañía y nunca se hablaban para nada más que negocios. Quizás era un acto de bondad de Kirishima. Éste sonrió infantilmente y se bajó del carro mientras Yokozawa lo seguía con la mirada, confundido.

—¿Qué hace?—preguntó.

Kirishima abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándolo a imitar su acción.

—Mejor dicho: ‘’¿qué haremos?’’

Ofreció su mano para ayudar a Yokozawa a bajar pero él se negó. No quería ser tratado como una damisela en apuros. Kirishima rio complacido.

—Vamos a buscar provisiones y algo con que defendernos, claro. ¿No pensabas que iríamos por ahí varios días sin alimento? Si no nos comen, nos morimos de hambre.

A Yokozawa le inquietó que el sujeto dijera la palabra ‘’comer’’. Aún no se sabía si los infectados tendían al canibalismo. Sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que en un arranque de ira y delirio atacaran a las personas. Era algo parecido a la rabia.

Yokozawa bufó.

—No digas mierdas como esa. No quiero volver a escuchar eso. —siseó.

Kirishima se echó a andar a la tienda que se ubicaba al lado de la gasolinera.

—¿Tienes miedo? Siempre que sea así puedes acurrucarte en mi brazo si deseas.  
—Gracias pero no gracias. —contestó con sarcasmo.

Al vendedor le molestaba que Kirishima bromeara de esa manera. Le persiguió a donde el castaño se dirigía, abrieron la puerta y el sonido de la campanilla que golpeó la puerta puso en alerta a Yokozawa.

—Tú busca la comida y yo me encargo de lo demás.—dijo el castaño.  
—¿Y por qué yo debería buscar la comida?  
—No lo sé, un hombre soltero debe saber cocinar.  
—Entonces tú también sabes hacerlo.  
—¿Sin que termine siendo un desastre? Imposible.

El hombre menor suspiró y se resignó, caminó por los pasillos en busca que cosas que fueran fáciles de preparar. Se preguntó quién, pues, era la persona que se ocupaba de la comida en la casa de los Kirishima. No se atrevía a pensar que la pobre niña tuviera que comprometerse con algo peligroso para su edad. O tal vez recibía ayuda externa.

Terminó de hacer lo suyo y se reunió con Kirishima.

—Ya está lo de…¡¿qué traes ahí?!

Yokozawa se sorprendió al ver que el editor sostenía una escopeta.

—La encontré cerca de la caja, estos tipos vienen preparados.

Kirishima sonreía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería y a Yokozawa no le hacía gracia.

—¿Tan si quiera sabes usarla? —preguntó con pesadez.  
—No… pero la práctica hace al maestro.

Yokozawa se masajeó la sien, estaba a punto de sufrir un dolor de cabeza. Le molestaba que el hombre se tomara las cosas demasiado a la ligera.

—Suerte que hay bastantes municiones. —Kirshima abrió las cajas llenas de balas para escopeta.—Las necesitaremos todas si las cosas se complican.  
—¿Qué éstas insinuando? —Yokozawa cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.  
—Que tendremos que patear unos cuantos traseros de z…—  
—¡No lo digas! ¡No afirmes algo que no se sabe!  
—…zombies.  
—¡No son zombies!

Kirishima se carcajeó tan fuerte, que Yokozawa creyó que su risa se escucharía al otro extremo del mundo. El pelinegro comenzaba a cansarse de ser el objeto de burla del editor de Japun.

—¿Crees que eso importa ahora? Que los llame así no va a cambiar el hecho de que pueden hacernos daño, ¿a caso no viste lo que pasó hace una hora?  
—Lo que sea, pero es incorrecto. Es información errónea, podríamos ocasionar un accidente si andamos por ahí diciendo la palabra ‘’zombie’’.  
—Aun estando fuera del trabajo eres tan estricto. —Kirshima hizo un puchero.

Después de que colocaran las cosas en la cajuela y se subieran al auto, Kirishima encendió el motor y se fueron del lugar. Yokozawa se cercioró de traer consigo comida para gato también. Sorata yacía dormido en su jaula, sin saber que el destino cambiaría su rumbo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado varias horas recorriendo la carretera que los llevaba al norte del país y empezaba a oscurecer, hasta ese momento no sufrieron ningún percance. Yokozawa bajó el vidrio de su ventana por el calor que surgió en el pequeño espacio cerrado del coche. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que cielo se pintara de negro le inquietaba un poco, le hacía recordar todas aquellas películas de terror con _zombis_ que vio en su vida. Por supuesto que en la película al final el protagonista se las arreglaba para sobrevivir pero esto era la vida _real_ , no está capacitado para huir eternamente de una horda de _supuestos_ zombis.

—Hay que descansar. —dijo Kirishima.—Voy a estacionarme por aquí.

—¿Estás demente? ¿Qué tal si…?... ya sabes.—Yokozawa seguía sin querer pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Qué tal si ya qué? ¿No puedes contenerte y terminas abrazándome?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

 

Últimamente Kirishima sonreía con frecuencia, Yokozawa todavía no se acostumbraba a su verdadera personalidad. El editor se liberó del cinturón de seguridad y volteó hacia los asientos traseros.

 

—Podemos recargar el asiento para atrás pero pon al gato en medio. También creo que deberías sacarlo un rato, apuesto que no ha vaciado su vejiga en toda la tarde.—comentó burlón.

 

Kirishima parecía mejor dueño que Yokozawa, ni siquiera se había acordado de alimentarlo. Se disculpó mentalmente con Sorata, quien los observaba curioso, tomó su jaula y salió a la intemperie. El viento le acarició el rostro, añoró aquellos días en los que no tenía que estar pendiente a tiempo completo de no morir. Soltó a Sorata para que anduviera por los alrededores un poco, el felino no se alejó mucho. Colocó el atún en un bote que había comprado para exclusivamente eso (para el alimento de Sorata) y lo dejó en el suelo para cuando su mascota finalizara de _evacuar._ Yokozawa ni ganas tenía de ir al baño y mucho menos de comer, era la ansiedad la que alimentaba su estómago… necesitaba un cigarro.

 

Unos minutos después Yokozawa y Sorata entraron de nuevo al coche, Kirishima miraba a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos. _‘’Quizá está preocupado por su familia’’_ pensó el pelinegro, por la forma en la que Kirishima movía nervioso su pierna izquierda. Yokozawa tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de comunicarse con sus padres y eso también le preocupaba.

 

Recordó que guardaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos en su traje y la sacó, sólo quedaban tres.

 

—¿Te importa si enciendo uno? —Yokozawa se tomó la molestia de preguntar antes, no quería hacerlo si al sujeto no le parecía.

 

—Siempre y cuando seas compartido. —sonrió amargamente.

 

Le dio uno a su compañero, Yokozawa encendió el suyo y le prestó el encendedor.

 

—Nah, así está mejor.

 

Kirishima juntó el extremo de su cigarro con el de Yokozawa, acercando sus rostros al jalarlo de su corbata. El menor evitó encontrarse con la mirada del otro, no quería que su agitación se hiciera tan visible. Los segundos se convertían en siglos hasta que por fin se encendió. Ahora Yokozawa podía disfrutar tranquilamente, Kirishima le dio una calada y exhaló afuera del auto.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿No hay alguien por ahí que te guste, Yokozawa? —lanzó la pregunta desvergonzadamente.

 

¿Pero quién se creía?

 

 —Con todo respeto, no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

—¿Ósea que si hay alguien?

 

Por un momento, debido a la conmoción del asunto, Yokozawa se olvidó de Masamune. ¿Estaría bien? ¿A salvo en un buen lugar… con Onodera? Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón y Yokozawa intentó reprimir ese sentimiento ‘’Lo importante es que esté con vida’’.

 

—...

—Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo.

—No es como si fuera a hacerlo.

 

A Kirishima le entretenía ver las expresiones del ‘’Oso Salvaje’’ y aunque éste lo sabía le era imposible reaccionar de esa forma.

 

—Ya se ven las estrellas.

 

Yokozawa siguió la dirección a la que ojos de Kirishima apuntaban y sí, las estrellas resplandecían a lo largo del cielo normalmente. Casi parecía que en realidad era un día como cualquier otro y no huían de epidemia. Un espectáculo natural hermoso.

 

—Si sientes miedo puedes tomar mi mano.

—Vete a la mierda.

 

Sorpresivamente, Yokozawa ya no sentía miedo. Una ola de calma le empapó, aplastó la colilla en su cenicero, y con lentitud sus párpados bajaron. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los animales y las respiraciones acompasadas de los dos hombres en el auto.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara y toda ésta le ardía. Parpadeó para quitarse la molestia de los ojos, y despertarse, volteó hacia la derecha y notó que Kirishima ya no estaba. Se asustó ‘’¿A dónde diablos se fue?’’, miraba hacia los lados y no había señales del hombre. Tenía dos opciones: esperarse como un niño bueno en el auto _o_ ir a buscarlo. ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Necesitaría ayuda? Sólo esperó 5 minutos y se bajó del auto, dejando una ventanilla un poco abierta para que Sorata pudiera respirar. Lo encontraría rápido para regresar rápido, no podía dejar el carro solo y a Sorata.

Yokozawa cruzó la carretera y miró hacia adelante, unos pequeños negocios a la orilla del autopista con aspecto abandonado. ‘’Todo el mundo ya se largó’’ pensó Yokozawa, probablemente ya quedaba poca gente en el país… junto con los infectados.

A lo mejor Kirishima rondaba por aquel lugar. Yokozawa caminó hasta llegar al corazón de la zona comercial, giraba sus ojos cual faro con su luz para hallar al castaño. De repente, escuchó unos ruidos de algo metálico cayéndose, se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido, era un bote de basura. Al instante se escucharon disparos pesados dentro de un puesto, el de artículos para autos. Yokozawa corrió cauteloso hacia ese lugar, porque ¿quién más que él conociera poseía un arma de doble cañón? Y si la usó, significaba peligro.

Se asomó por el ventanal de la tienda y vio que adentro había cosas tiradas en el suelo y desacomodadas en los estantes, signos de una pelea o algo por el estilo. Se armó de valor y entró, una enorme mancha de sangre en la pared atrás del mostrador desconcertó a Yokozawa por no saber a _quién_ le pertenecía.

Miró del otro lado al mostrador con su corazón golpeando contra su pecho y encontró a Kirishima sentado, recargando su espalda en la pared, el arma descansando enfrente de él. Debajo de la mancha de sangre, una persona enferma del virus. Su piel, su rostro, todo se veía diferente, casi no parecía humano. No quería admitirlo pero lucía como un verdadero zombi.

Kirishima mantuvo una respiración apresurada.

—¿Estás bien?—Yokozawa se atrevió a preguntar.  
—Sí… es la primera que mato a alguien. —bromeó. —O a algo…  
—Eres un idiota, ¿por qué te fuiste y además solo?

El editor serenó su expresión.

—Vine por aceite. Pensé que sería muy riesgoso si te traía conmigo, estás a salvo adentro del auto, y tampoco quería dejar desamparado nuestro único transporte.

Yokozawa seguía estando molesto, pero no tanto. De verdad quería que el sujeto desistiera de considerarlo una princesa a la que hay que rescatar.  
—No tienes que protegerme, ¿qué tal si hubieras muerto?  
—¿Preocupado?

La sangre se le fue a las mejillas al ver la mirada sugerente que Kirishima le dedicó. No se preocupó _tanto_ porque fuera Kirishima sino porque era una persona y no podía evitar sentir un _poquito_ preocupado, o al menos eso fue lo que Yokozawa trató de decirse a sí mismo.

—Me preocupa el hecho de que te llevaras las llaves del auto.—el pelinegro apartó su mirada de la de Kirishima frunciendo el seño.  
—Eres adorable cuando te pones así.—Kirishima se levantó y le susurró en la oreja a Yokozawa.  
—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora?! —se alejó. —Hay una persona muerta ahí.  
—Esa cosa ya no es un ser humano normal. —señaló el cuerpo derribado en el suelo—.Al menos dejó de serlo para mí en el momento en el que intentó encajarme sus dientes feos.

Yokozawa lo observó confundido.

—¿Dijiste que quiso morderte?

Nunca había escuchado que los infectados mordieran, cada vez más actuaban como zombis.

Después de cargar con suficiente aceite de motor para el viaje, los dos hombres regresaron al coche. Sorata paró las orejas y abrió los ojos, Yokozawa lo sacó de su jaula y lo cargó mientras que Kirishima cambiaba el aceite. Yokozawa le acariciaba la cabeza y el gato maullaba, como si le estuviera agradeciendo. Cuando Yokozawa levantó la mirada avistó a lo lejos a alguien, un anciano con una gorra y una chaqueta café pero no alcanzaba a distinguir si era un enfermo o no.


	6. Capítulo 5

El anciano cada vez se iba acercando más y lucía completamente normal,  Yokozawa sintió un gran alivio. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a esas criaturas, en su vida jamás le impartieron la materia de ‘’¿Cómo sobrevivir a una plaga de zombies?’’ y le molestaba un poco que Kirishima se haya adaptado más fácilmente que él.

Kirishima terminó de suministrarle aceite al carro. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el viejo hombre que ya había llegado hasta ellos.

—¡Oh santo cielo! Gracias a Dios que me topé con gente normal.—el anciano juntó sus temblorosas manos en gesto de agradecimiento.

—¿Está solo? —Yokozawa se atrevió a preguntar, en realidad no quería escuchar historias tristes.

—Sí, vivía con mi hija y su familia pero… nos separaron por diferentes razones. —explicó bajando la mirada melancólicamente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Kirishima se presentó junto con Yokozawa para disipar el ambiente. Descubrieron que el hombre se llamaba Shiro y también se dirigía a donde ellos iban, por lo tanto decidieron accedieron a darle un ‘’aventón’’. Kirishima encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. El camino estaba bastante tranquilo, sin señal de infectados por ahí. Mientras Kirishima y el viejo Shiro se enfrascaban en una conversación Yokozawa comenzó a divagar en su mente. Seguía preocupado por sus padres y por Masamune, ¿habría llegado al aeropuerto a tiempo? ¿Sus padres habrían conseguido una ruta de escape?

Todo se veía bien hasta que notaron la primera presencia de un enfermo a lo lejos, y le seguían otros cinco más.

—¿Ahora qué..?

—Pisar a fondo el pedal y…—

Kirishima se detuvo en seco cuando sintió algo sólido detrás de él, que se hundía en la piel de su hombro. Levantó la mirada hacia el retrovisor y se encontró con la del anciano. Los ojos de Yokozawa se dilataron cuando escuchó un pequeño ‘’click’’.

 —Siendo honesto no quería llegar a este punto, viendo lo amables que se portaron con este viejo. Desafortunadamente debo regresar por mi esposa, mi hija y mis dos nietos… necesito el auto.

No lo veía venir, a decir verdad. No podía hacer nada, si ejecutaba un movimiento en falso sería fatal para el editor. Lo mejor era ceder y al parecer el castaño pensaba lo mismo, a pesar de que dejarle el coche era como aceptar la muerte. Sin él, tardarían mucho más tiempo en llegar a su destino y corrían el riesgo de ser atacados. Se sentía angustiado también por la hija de Kirishima, quien estaría esperándolo esperanzada.

 —Está bien. No hace falta ser tan rudo. Solamente tenía que pedirlo.

Kirshima iba aumentando la velocidad lentamente y se iban acercando a la horda.

—¿Me habría entregado su auto si se lo hubiera pedido _dulcemente_? —preguntó con aire de inocencia fingida.

—No me gusta la violencia.

Shiro dejó de ver los ojos de Kirshima y posó su mirada en la carretera, se dio cuenta de que estaban a tan sólo un par de metros de los caminantes.

 —Pero admito que a veces es algo útil.

Pisó el freno de repente y giró bruscamente el volante hacia la derecha y por consecuencia Shiro se estrelló contra la puerta y soltó el arma. Yokozawa, quien se agarro con fuerza al asiento, actuó rápido y la recogió del suelo. Los infectados fueron golpeados el auto, algunos salieron disparados y su cabeza impactaba en el duro pavimento.  

Kirishima detuvo el auto, la hiperventilación de Yokozawa era lo único que se oía. El castaño colocó una mano en su brazo y le susurró.

—Ya está bien. ¿Fue un poco arriesgado, ah?

Yokozawa se mordió la lengua para no gritar _‘’¿UN POCO?’’_ , una vez que se tranquilizó. Volteó a ver a los asientos de atrás, Shiro estaba inconsciente y la jaula de Sorata estaba boca abajo, se apresuró a levantar y checar que no lo hubiese pasado algo grave al gato, lo tomó en sus brazos pero el felino se negaba a verlo.

—¿Estás enojado? —lo acarició suavemente, como una disculpa.

Pero en realidad había sido culpa de Kirishima.

—Lo siento. —dijo Kirishima, mirando al gato y sonriendo apenado.

—Su nombre es Sorata.

—Sorata… es un nombre bonito. —murmuró el editor, en sus ojos la paz impregnada, viendo al vendedor directamente después de mirar al gato.

Yokozawa no podía despegar su mirada de la de Kirishima, como si fueran dos imanes. Luego de unos minutos (segundos) Kirishima abrió la boca y despegó sus ojos de los de Yokozawa.

—Hay que bajar al viejo malo.

Yokozawa no quería ser tan cruel, a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho pasar. Sin embargo, tampoco se arriesgarían tanto con un hombre así, a Yokozawa le preocupaba que no llegaran sanos y salvos, sobre todo por Kirishima  y su hija.

 


	7. Capítulo 6

Se vino la noche y los grillos tocaban su música. Hace un par de horas, llenaron el tanque de combustible de nuevo. Buscaban provisiones y cuando oscurecía se quedaban en un solo lugar. Todo eso retrasaba el viejo pero era necesario. Pararon cerca de lo que parecía ser una bodega o fábrica abandonada. Ambos hombres se bajaron del carro, junto con Sorata, para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Se recargaron sobre el capó y Sorata saltó de los brazos del pelinegro, olisqueó un rato los alrededores.

—¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?—preguntó Kirishima.

—Como unos 8 años. —Yokozawa suspiró al canalizar los recuerdos de su mente.

—No luces como alguien que tendría un gato, a decir verdad. —esbozó una sonrisa irónica. —¿Qué te animó a quererlo?, ¿te sentías solo?

A Yokozawa no le gustaba que inmiscuyeran en su pasado pero al ser la única persona con la que podía conversar no le quedó más opción.

 —Le pertenecía a un amigo, después ya no pudo cuidar de él y le dije que yo lo haría.

Takano en esos tiempos había estado tan mal que no podía ni cuidarse a sí mismo.  

—¿Cuál amigo? ¿Takano?

Yokozawa dio un respingo  por la atinada sugerencia, Kirishima era un hombre astuto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —trató de disiparle esa idea.

—Bueno, él es con quien más te veo.  Y por tu reacción, sé que estoy en lo cierto.

Yokozawa no quería darle la razón, aunque intentar evitar el tópico lo haría ver más sospechoso. Nadie sabía que Yokozawa tenía sentimientos por Masamune , aparte de él y Onodera, y no deseaba que el número de enterados aumentara. Mucho menos Kirishima, ahora que conocía su retorcida personalidad.

Carraspeó su garganta y accedió a hablar.

—…Sí.

—¿Por qué te incomoda hablar sobre él?

 Yokozawa puso su mejor cara de poker, aún así el editor vio a través de su máscara.

 —No sé a qué te refie…—.

Sorata salió corriendo y entró al establecimiento abandonado por una ventana rota. Yokozawa sintió un vuelco en su corazón y sin pensarlo dos veces fue detrás de él con Kirishima pisándole los talones. Kirishima trajo consigo una lamparita e iluminó adentro del lugar, olía a humedad, polvo, putrefacción y telarañas se colgaban del techo. Había unas cuantas tuberías rotas y que goteaban. Yokozawa llamaba cautelosamente al gato, no sabían qué _clase_ de criaturas podrían estar ahí. O para ser más exactos, zombis.

Yokozawa rezaba para que Sorata saliera de repente y pudieran irse de ese espantoso lugar, poder acariciar de nuevo su suave pelaje negro y admirar sus ojos pardos. Era su amigo, su familia, no quería dejarlo ahí.

Se escuchó un estruendo, como unas piezas de metal chocando contra el piso y el castaño aluzó hacia esa dirección. Nada. Yokozawa se aguantaba las ganas de querer gritar y estuvo a punto de escapársele una lágrima. De pronto un maullido feroz cortó el silencio y enseguida sonidos extraños que Yokozawa no se atrevía a identificar. Dio un paso hacia al frente, decidido a ir por Sorata fuese lo que estuviese pasando, pero Kirishima con su brazo lo atrajo hacia atrás. En el suelo y la pared había charcos y manchas de sangre respectivamente, era fácil imaginarse que se encontrarían.

—¡Suéltame!—Yokozawa forcejeaba. — ¡Sorata!

—¡Vámonos, escucho pasos y gruñidos! ¡Esas cosas están aquí adentro!

Kirishima intentó razonar con Yokozawa, en vano, porque el hombre sólo tenía en sus pensamientos al gato. Así que tuvo que seguir jalándolo hacia la ventana. Una vez afuera, Kirishima siguió arrastrándolo hacia al auto, finalmente se resignó. Movió el carro unos kilómetros más lejos y paró en la acera de la carretera.

Yokozawa se mordía el labio y su cabeza lo torturaba con imágenes de Sorata. Su respiración se fue entrecortando y por su mejilla una lágrima se resbaló. Le había fallado a Sorata, le había fallado a Takano…

_Cuida de Sorata, por favor._

Se había fallado a él mismo, por no ser capaz de mantener vivo a alguien a su lado. Se sentía impotente, débil. El sabor a hierro en su boca.

—Yokozawa…—Kirishima murmuró suavemente.

—…

La voz de Kirishima se oía triste, como su corazón. No quería que se molestara en dedicarle palabras consoladoras, que al final de cuentas no servirían de nada, e intentó decirle que estaba bien… las palabras no se producían.

—También lo siento por Sorata. Lamento haberte obligado a dejarlo…pero… si te hubiera dejado ahí no estarías aquí conmigo.

Le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que volteara a verlo. Unió sus labios con los de Yokozawa en un tierno beso. La mente del vendedor se quedó en blanco. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lo sé, lo siento por Sorata :c pero quería decirles que la vestimenta de Kirishima es como la de Shion de No.6, no entiendo por qué me lo imagino así pero en mi mente se ve genial y perfecto para la ocasión y pues Yokozawa con su típico traje.


End file.
